Stoplight Bond
by N.kirby
Summary: Shitai–San babysits Monoko, who has been greatly admiring him lately. On that day, they head off to pick up her sister, forgetting to look both ways. Contains blood/gore.


Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to Kikiyama. Fic contains blood and gore.

"Shitai–San! Shitai–San!" The small girl with pigtails in schoolgirl clothing walked up to the tall brown–haired male. "When are my parents and Monoe coming back? I want to show them the pictures I drew!" She put down her black and red stencils, and held her sketchbook. She showed

The man smiled at her and got up from the couch. "Patience Monoko, I think it's early to pick up your sister..." He looked at the clock, and took back what he said. It was almost three 'o clock already. "Alright, lets go. Mafurako, you can play with the blocks later."

A girl with short hair with a winter hat and scarf rose, despite how warm it was outside, she didn't seem like taking them off. Shitai looked out the window, it was raining, so he took a red umbrella and leash out from the closet. He went over to the quivering hound and put the leash on him.

"We ready girls?" They non–properly dressed girls nodded to him as he held the dog–leash in one hand and umbrella in the other. "Hold onto my arm Monoko." She did as she was told while still holding the sketchbook, Mafurako following behind, and the dog still shivering as they left the apartment. He had always been afraid of cold rainstorms, but tried to pull through.

They skipped happily in the dark puddles heading out of the parking lot tunnel. Mafurako asked Shitai for some yen, the amount of rain falling was making her thirsty and there was a vending machine near by. He gave her some for it, and then noticed Monoko looking up into his eyes. "Is something the matter Monoko? Are you thirsty too?"

Shitai babysat Monoko and the dog while her parents were at work, and Monoe was at school. He had grown quite fond of taking care of them, and they had grown fond back. For he could never resist the cute smile of a child, but something felt different for the past few days. She had been showing most of her pictures to him instead of Monoe, telling him things that happened with the family, a story she made of an octopus flying in the desert, bringing him flowers, and just staring at him.

"Shitai–San, do you have a girlfriend?" He highly blushed at this question. Despite being old enough to own a driver's license, no one had really asked him out nor had he ever thought about it due to being so focused on his job, never feeling alone for some reason.

"No, I'm usually too shy and stutter through sentences, making me unable to talk to any girls. Even more so if they liked me." Monoko was puzzled, and continued to look at him with curiosity.

"But you never seem shy around me Shitai, and you know I love you." There was a pause for a moment, a tingle of pink creeped up his face and he laughed.

"True, but you're just a child, I care for you as one and as a friend." He continued to laugh, but a feeling was rushing through him as the rain came down faster. Shitai was sure Monoko was just confused of how love really worked, for he was too old to be with her. Thinking of it made him worried of what her parents would think, but at the same time a bit warm on the inside.

Just as he could reply again, the girl had already let go of his hand and was running into the wet street in front of them. "C'mon Shitai–San! My sister is waiting!" His eyes widened, seeing the traffic–light near them go red to green already.

"Monoko–Chan! Stop! You have to look both ways!" He chased after the small girl and wrapped his arms around her. Before they could even react though, a bright light was zooming toward them. He tried to duck down under it but it only made things worse.

The sketchbook went flying out of Monoko's hand and toward the manhole. Tires of the large truck crushing her head and torso. Shitai's head was hit and bleeding, he tore his face badly against the pavement as his gut was now under the wheels. He squinted at the screaming girl, who was now silent.

Brain fluids were leaking out of her head, lip was torn, her hair in a mess, bones were mangled out of her skin, and her sockets leaking out the white slimy substance of her eyes. Slowly, before his heart could stop, he muttered out words still trying to hold onto her in warms arms. "Monoko–Chan... I love you too."

The vehicle had stopped when they felt the bump underneath, a man, woman, and small girl with pigtails stepped out of the car. The woman screamed in horror and the man held onto his daughter. "Madotsuki! Don't look!"

Seeing mangled bodies that were no longer moving, their blood draining into the manhole. She caught the glimpse of a figure hat and scarf, what she thought was Mafurako had taken off. The dog was left behind though, its jaw still shaking.

Madotsuki was in too much fear to touch it but she lifted the sketchbook near him. Looking at the front page, the blood splattered on it almost shaped like a heart. And to the sides of it were Shitai, who was drawn in color, and Monoko, who herself wasn't. Both holding hands.

Another YN fix, taking place before Mado became a shut–in and perhaps what inspired Mado's lucid dreaming. Based off theories from Uboachan and TVtropes.

Yes I believe the "quivering jaw" is Monoko and Monoe's pet, just badly drawn and monstrous. And I like to think that Mafurako was once friends with them, since she takes you to the White Desert in Block World.


End file.
